cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
All Bets Are Off!
All Bets Are Off! is the penultimate level in Cuphead, and the first level in Inkwell Hell. Here, King Dice and his minions can be fought. Once you beat this level, you'll unlock the final stage in Cuphead, One Hell Of A Time. The music for King Dice's lobby area is the Die House's song without the lyrics. The mini bosses also have their own music, though it is just a reprise of the introduction music, without the piano solos (There are 3 mixes in total, one featuring trombone solos, one featuring alto saxophone solos, and one featuring trumpet solos), whereas the music for the fight against King Dice Himself consists of long winded drum solos and fast paced beats reminiscent of Die House. The main fight's music, along with the drum solo from the board section, and a hybrid of the miniboss music, is rolled into one track in the original OST, fittingly entitled "The King's Court". Location The location of All Bets Are Off! is in the main entrance of the casino in Inkwell Hell. Strategy Recommended Board game = During this stage, King Dice will clap out a parryable die from his hands. You'll need to parry this die in order to move on in the board game. The board game consists of fifteen spaces: *'Start:' Where you start. *'Numbered Spaces:' There are nine of these spaces, each of them having a different mini boss. Some of these squares will have a heart on them (which is randomly determined) and when you land on a square with a heart, you'll gain an extra hit point, which is useful. *'Safe:' There are three of these spaces. Once you land on one of them, you won't have to fight any mini boss, and you'll just get to roll again. *'Start Over:' As the name suggests, you'll have to start over to the beginning of the board game while King Dice laughs at you. *'Fin:' The final space. Once you land on it, you'll initiate the final phase with King Dice. This space tricks players into thinking they are completely finished. The board game consists of you battling 3 to 9 mini-bosses. The bosses are a group of beverages, a stack of poker chips, a giant cigar, a living domino, a rabbit magician, a skeleton horse, a roulette themed ballerina, an 8 ball and a monkey toy. Each of them represent something normally found in casinos. When you land on Space 1, you'll have to fight the Tipsy Troop. The Tipsy Troop consists of three members, a rum glass, a martini glass, and a whisky bottle. Each of these members have their own attacks, and their own set of health. Also, this is the only mini boss without an introductory animation. They simply just do their idle animations at the start. *'Rum Glass (Attack: Trip):' The rum glass's attack is to shoot a beam of rum at the bottom of the screen. It's fairly easy to dodge, so you shouldn't worry too much. But you should know when he's going to attack. Before he attacks, he'll lift his foot up, then tilt over to shoot his beam. Once you defeat the rum glass, he'll sit down with tears in his eyes, while he bobs his head side to side. *'Martini Glass (Attack: Summoning Olive Bats):' The martini glass's attack is to shoot out olive bats from the olive in her glass. These olives bats will fly around the top of the screen, then shoot their eyeballs at the player(s). These bats could be easily disposed of, and only two can be present. Before the martini glass shoots an olive bat out, she'll stand up straight while looking up, then shoot the bat upwards. Before an olive bat will shoot, it'll stop and squeeze itself, then shoot out it's eye. Note that the olive bats will still stay after the martini glass is defeated. Once you defeat the martini glass, she'll look down with a sad expression, while bobbing her head up and down, causing her martini to spill. *'Whiskey Bottle (Attack: Whiskey Fluid):' The whiskey bottle's attack is to spill whiskey from the top of the screen onto the player. It is recommended to always move around horizontally, since the whiskey will fall onto the player's horizontal position. Before he'll attack, he'll crouch down, then shoot his lid off with spiral eyes. This animation happens very fast, so you shouldn't try to avoid his attacks just by looking at his animations. Once you defeat the whiskey bottle, he'll sit down with whiskey all around him while bobbing his head from side to side. Once you defeat all three members of the Tipsy Troop, the fight will be over and you'll move on to the board game. - Chips Bettigan = When you land on Space 2, you'll have to fight Chips Bettigan. Before the fight begins, King Dice will be shown putting Chips together. Chips Bettigan has only one attack, and that is to divide his poker chips then go to the other side of the screen. The poker chips are usually divided into two or three groups, and they'll come at different times. In order to dodge the poker chips, all you got to do is either jump or duck. Though if you have the Smoke Bomb Charm, you can easily dash through Chips' chips. In order to hurt Chips, you must shoot his head (the blue poker chips.). Shooting any other part of his body won't hurt him. It is highly recommended not to try to attack Chips while he's attacking you, since this makes it harder to dodge his poker chips, unless you have the Chaser equipped, as equipping any other weapon while he attacks can result in you missing. Once enough damage is dealt, Chips will fall down, losing his yellow and red poker chips, while his hat falls down slowly with crossed eyes and his tongue sticking out. You can take it as a sign that the fight is over. You will then go back to the board game after this. - Mr. Wheezy = When you land on Space 3, you'll have to fight Mr. Wheezy. Before the fight begins, King Dice will light Mr. Wheezy with a lighter. In this fight, the player(s) and Mr. Wheezy are on two ashtrays. From time to time, Mr. Wheezy will turn himself into ashes and switch ashtrays. Cuphead and Mugman must jump over to the next ashtray when this happens. But be careful, since there are cigarette bats that'll fly around the middle of the screen. These cigarette bats can't be disposed of, so you must dodge them. It is recommended to use the Smoke Bomb Charm, since you can easily dash through the cigarette bats without getting hurt. From time to time, Mr. Wheezy will shoot yellow projectiles at the player(s) in a loop de loop-like pattern. You can dodge these projectiles by either going under them or jumping over them. These projectiles can't be disposed of, so the only thing you can do is dodge them. In expert mode, Mr. Wheezy will shoot them 2 times faster and can either choose to shoot it upwards, or downwards, making it harder to dodge and disallowing the player to simply jump and dodge them. The player will now have to move horizontally. Once you defeat Mr. Wheezy, King Dice will squish Mr. Wheezy with his foot while coughing aggressively. Take this as a sign that the fight is over. You will go back to the board after. - Pip and Dot = When you land on Space 4, you'll have to fight Pip and Dot. Before the battle begins, Dot will look at Pip, (seemingly flirting or something) while Pip will lift his hat, seemingly greeting Dot or Cuphead. During this fight, dominoes on the floor will move left towards a spiked domino wall. On some of the floor dominoes, there will be spikes that the player(s) have to jump or dash over. It is recommended to stay in the middle of the arena, and always walk to the right, but avoiding touching Pip and Dot. All the while, Pip and Dot will be on a swing, slowly going up and down, so the player(s) must aim at them. Pip and Dot have two attacks in this fight: *The first attack Pip and Dot can do is to send out a domino bird out of Pip's hat. This domino bird will fly at the top of the screen, then the left of the screen, then the bottom of the screen, then it'll leave. This bird can easily be killed with a few shots. *The second attack Pip and Dot can do is to open a mouth that's in between them, then shoot a twenty-sided die out of it. This die will hit the top and the bottom in a zigzag-like pattern, then disappear once it hits the spiked wall to the left. To dodge this, you simply just have to jump over it. Some of the dice they send out are parryable. Once enough damage is dealt, Dot will be mad at Pip, and will proceed to kick him. Dot doing this means the fight is over. You may proceed back to the board game. - Hopus Pocus = When you land on Space 5, you'll have to fight Hopus Pocus. Before the battle begins, Dice will pull him out from the hat and the fight can begin, referencing the famous "Rabbit in a hat" trick. The key element in defeating Hopus Pocus is to memorize his attacks. *One attack is summoning a ring of skulls around you. There are seven skulls with one open space for the player to jump or dash out. When the skeletons begin to close in, make your move. Use the floating ace card to your advantage if Hopus Pocus uses this attack. The "Smoke Bomb" charm is incredibly useful in this attack. *The other is summoning Hearts, Diamonds, Spades and Clubs from either the top or the bottom. Remember, aim for the Hearts. The Hearts are parryable, but the others can damage you. Once enough damage is dealt, Hopus Pocus will then be strangled by his own bow tie. This means the fight is over. You can return to the board game. - Phear Lap = When you land on Space 6, you'll have to fight Phear Lap. Before the battle begins, Phear Lap will jump in his plane and the battle can start. The key element in defeating Phear Lap is good reflexes and keeping an eye on the derby grounds. *One attack is Phear Lap unleashing a simple blue present. However, when it explodes, it will unleash 8 horseshoes, with one being parryable. Parry the horseshoe so yo can fill up your EX meter, enough to deal massive damage to Phear Lap. *The other attack is the "Grim Reaper Rider" attack. While the horse riders on the derby grounds look normal, keep your eye out. Why? Some riders are the Grim Reaper and when you're below them, they'll fire upwards to damage you. It is recommended to go under them and convert into a mini-plane at the right time. When enough damage is dealt, Phear Lap will cry out money and hold dollar bills in his hands. The battle will be over after this. You can return to the board game after this. - Pirouletta = When you land on Space 7, you'll have to fight Pirouletta. Before the battle begins, she will get into her dancing position. Precision is key in the battle. The Smoke Bomb charm is very useful in this battle if equipped. *She can dance around, but this will damage you if you don't stand on the parryable poker chips or use the Smoke Bomb charm. Continue parrying the chips or use the Smoke Dash charm until she stops dancing. *But when she stops dancing, she will spin around, unleashing many roulette balls to damage you. Keep and eye out for an open gap in the pattern. See that open spot, dash out of it. An alternative is using the Smoke Bomb charm to evade the attack early. When enough damage is dealt, Pirouletta will bob her head up and down in shame. The battle will end after this. You can return to the board game safely. - Mangosteen = When you land on Space 8, you'll have to fight Mangosteen. Before the battle begins, a big 8 Ball will be hovering, only for a mouth and two eyes to appear. Precision and memory is key. *His main attack is opening his mouth, and firing a plasma ball towards you. You can dodge this by moving away once Mangosteen fires the plasma ball. *An indirect attack comes from the billiard chalks that spawn randomly. They will hop from right (if they emerge from the left side) or left (if they spawn from the right side). Precision is key in escaping the billiard chalks. If one were to be cornered by one, they can use the Smoke Bomb charm to avoid damage. When enough damage is dealt, Mangosteen will vomit a black liquid, hinting that the fight is over. You can return to the board game. - Mr. Chimes = When you land on Space 9, you'll have to fight Mr. Chimes. Before the battle, the cards will reveal their pictures before flipping from view. Mr. Chimes will stick his tongue out, in a form of taunting. Like Mangosteen's battle, precision and memory is key. *Mr. Chimes can deal damage to the player if Mr. Chimes touches them. This is made harder due to the fact that Mr. Chimes always moves around when the player tries to make a match. *To stop Mr. Chimes from doing this, you need to parry the centers of the cards to get a picture. If you get a match, Mr. Chimes will get up and attack. But if you don't get a match, Mr. Chimes will go faster, raising the stakes of you getting damaged. *If a match is made, Mr. Chimes will slam his cymbals together, causing six music notes to fly outward to damage you (like Wally Warbles' Scrambled Egg attack in his battle). Mr. Chimes will continue to do this until enough damage is dealt. When this occurs, the memory game will continue. When enough damage is dealt, Mr. Chimes will repeatedly slam his cymbals in his head, ending the fight. You can return to the board game safely. }} |-| Main fight = After you land on the "FIN" space, the battle with King Dice commences. He has one attack. Precision and instinct is key. *The attack using his hand to make it look like a dancing person. The hand produces a line of playing cards that march across the arena. One of the cards is a Hearts card, which is always parryable. There are two ways you can avoid damage. *One method is hiding behind the marching hand and waiting for King Dice to finish his turn. *The other is parrying the cards until King Dice ends his attack. This is the precision in the battle. King Dice always switches hands when in battle (Left to Right, Right to Left), but keep in mind that if you choose to hide behind King Dice's hands, there is a real possibility that he won't switch hands (Left to Left, Right to Right) on one occasion. This is the instinct in the battle, since you don't know which hand he'll use next. Once you dealt enough damage, King Dice's fight will end for good. His head and tuxedo is damaged, lets out a groan and his hands will be begging for mercy. You have just defeated the Devil's right hand man, and may proceed to the final boss. Walkthrough Soundtrack Drum intro Minibosses Different mixes of "The King's Court" play during the minibosses' fights, the mix that plays in-game is completely random. Main Battle Gallery Ch-poker-table-bg.png|The background while fighting Chips Bettigan. es:All Bets Are Off Category:Levels Category:Boss levels Category:Inkwell Hell levels